1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for molding seals on opposite ends of an insert to form an insulator for use in multiple conductor connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple conductor electrical connectors are used for providing continuity between associated conductors in a pair of multiple conductor cables. Each of the connectors includes a pair of opposing registerable portions which are individually connected to the end of one of the pair of cables. The opposing portions each have included an encasing member and an insert disposed therein. A grommet seal has been united with the forward end of the insert and a wafer seal has been united with the rearward end of the insert.
The insert in combination with the grommet seal and the wafer seal form a dual seal insulator having a plurality of bores extending longitudinally with the respective cable. A plurality of control elements are connected individually to one of the conductors and resiliently fixed within an associated one of the bores by the grommet seal. The wafer seal provides an insulating face at the rear of the insulator.
Multiple conductor insulators having an insert united with a grommet seal have been fabricated in accordance with a method disclosed by John E. Meyn in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,786 and assigned of record to the assignee of record of the present application. That patent discloses the mounting of a multiplebore insert in a first mold wherein a first mold cavity is defined at one end of the insert. A multiplicity of core pins are placed into each of the bores of the insert to extend across the mold cavity. One of the ends of the insert is coated with uncured thermal setting adhesive and, with the mold heated, an uncured elastomeric material is forced under heat and pressure into the first mold cavity to form the grommet seal around the core pins. By curing the elastomeric material and the insert under pressure, the seal is bonded to the face of the insert.
In cases where it has been desirable to have a seal at both ends of the insert, the process has been repeated. Thus, the insert has been mounted in a second mold which forms a second mold cavity with the opposite end of the insert, and the core pins extend across the second mold cavity. The opposite end of the insert is coated with the uncured thermal setting adhesive and the elastomeric material is extruded under heat and pressure into the second mold cavity to form a second seal.
It can be appreciated that it is desirable to unite the insert with the grommet and wafer seals in a subassembly which provides for the alignment of the bores within the insulators and seals. However, the formation of a seal at each end of the insulator has called for an iteration of each step in the process. For this reason, the fabrication of the composite bodies has been relatively time consuming and expensive. It is desirable to equalize the bonding of the seals to the insert but it has been difficult to maintain identical molding pressures in the separate molding operation. Furthermore, since separate molds have been used to form each of the seals, there has been an additional burden in cleaning the molds.